1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to climbing training equipment. The invention relates more particularly to a climbing wall training apparatus of the type having a continuous rotating wall surface adapted for climbing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In providing training opportunities for climbers it has been recognized that man-made climbing surfaces located in convenient locations are advantageous. Accordingly many stationary climbing wall surfaces have been constructed throughout the world so as to be accessible to climbers. In order to provide satisfactory training, relatively high stationary climbing walls are usually required. These involve a very large structure, and if enclosed and isolated from the weather, a further large structure is required for this isolation purpose as well. These later considerations limit the places where climbing walls of this type can be located.
Provision of a continuous rotating wall surface allows the climbing training wall to be greatly reduced in height, and in effect can provide a simulation of ascending any height desired by sufficient rotation of the continuous wall surface. Moreover, such a reduction in size allows climbing training in existing buildings of conventional design without extensive modification. Moreover, greatly reduced cost characterizes such training apparatus when compared with necessarily large stationary walls. Safety is enhanced as the climber does not ascend to a great height and belay or other provisions to prevent falls of dangerous extent need not be required. Usually only a simple safety mat to cushion such short falls as may be experienced need be provided.
Difficulties in providing such a continuous rotating climbing surface for training have been encountered. Particularly, known devices do not provide a great deal of adjustability in positive and/or negative inclination. Some training walls have characteristics making training less effective, for example undesired play or give in the climbing surface due to deflections of components of the device under stresses applied during use.
These difficulties having been recognized, the present invention is directed to providing, at a reasonably low cost, a climbing training apparatus with improved operational characteristics.